Sunny Acres
by deadmau5nick
Summary: This story of SpongeBob takes place during their "recession" when it has tough times and he needs to face reality. I will publish more chapters soon. :
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Sunny Acres**

**By:deadmau5nick  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(*Side Note*: I don't own the show)<p>

Over the years in the Bikini Bottom recession, life has been stressful and difficult. For Sponge Bob Squarepants, it's been not so good. Here is his story.

"I know Patrick. I know that i owe you money, but the income that comes in my paycheck from the Krusty Krab has been going to my bills." said Sponge Bob on the phone with Patrick.

"Well if you can't get it into me by next week, then I guess you can give me one of your appliances, such as your t.v?"

"Patrick I don't have a t.v. I had to sell it to Plankton to keep up with my mortgage remember?"

"Oh ya. Then maybe I could just come over in a few days to see what I can get then?"

Sponge Bob sighed. "Yes, that's fine."

"Okay. Take care Sponge Bob."

"Take care Patrick.".The phone hangs up. Sponge Bob is stressed and confused. "*Sigh* What am I going to do?". Gary crawls in the kitchen with Sponge Bob.

"Meow."

"I just spoke with him, Gary. He has no help with our situation."

"Meow."

"No, I can't get two jobs. Mr. Krabs gives me enough crazy hours as it is. I won't have enough time. I don't even have enough time to get back home.". Sponge Bob now frustrated storms out of the kitchen, into the living room, and sits in his comfy red chair. To make up for Sponge Bob's angry mood, Gary slimes his way onto the kitchen counter and grabs one of Sponge Bob's favorite subscribing magazines with his mouth and slowly makes his way to the living room. Sponge Bob depressingly looks around the room, looking at the only things he has left to own. "Luxury living isn't a necessity, right?". A crinkling noise suddenly happens. Sponge Bob looks up, to find Gary in front of him with one of many magazines he use to subscribe to. "No Gary, I don't want to read right now. But thanks though.". Now oppressed, Gary drops the magazine from his mouth and crawls away. "Gary, don't just leave it on the ground." Sponge Bob gets up to reach the magazine, picks it up and puts it on the coffee table near his chair. When walking, Sponge Bob noticed something in the magazine to give it a second look. "What's this?" he said picking up the magazine and glimpsing at it. There, on the corner of the magazine page, laid an ad for an apartment complex called _Sunny Acres_. "Wow this place looks great! Plus it's cheaper than our mortgage in the pineapple." With joy and some motivation, Sponge Bob races to the phone and dial the number forSunny Acres. The phone rings, and rings, and rings, until somebody picks it up. "Hello, Tobi Kent, landlord of Sunny Acres."

"Hi my name is Sponge Bob Squarepants. I am calling to rent an apartment in Sunny Acres. Do you have any vacancies?"

"Um let me check real quick. Yes, we have a few open."

"Oh that's great! So when can I move in?"

"Well, you can bring all of your belongings over tomorrow morning. I'll meet you by the main office."

"Oh thank you Mr. Kent!" Sponge Bob hangs up the phone. "Gary! Gary! I have great news!" Gary speeds into the living room.

"Meow?"

"No we didn't win free snail chow!"

"Meow Meow?"

"No Squidward didn't get rid of his clarinet! Well sometimes I wish he did. That's not the point! The point is were moving! Were moving to Sunny Acres!"


	2. Chapter 2 Moving Day

The very nest day on Saturday, SpongeBob and Gary woke up extra early to pack all of their belongings, hired a moving truck, and headed off to Sunny Acres apartment complex. Sponge Bob, Gary, and the moving fish pull up to the apartments, and a very tall fish with square glasses and facial whiskers as if he didn't shave in a while opens the office door, and walks out. It is Tobi Kent. Sponge Bob rolls down the passenger window to greet the landlord. "Welcome SpongeBob, to Sunny Acres!"

"Thank you, Mr. Kent!"

"Here, I'll help you unpack."says Mr. Kent reaching for the passenger door.

"No, no it's find. I hired some moving fish, but thanks though."

"Oh okay."

SpongeBob and the moving fish get out of the big rusty truck and open the sliding metal door and start taking appliances and clothes to the apartments. "Oh SpongeBob." Tobi said. "Your apartment number is seven."

"Oh thanks." SpongeBob replies. *Jingle Jingle*, the noise of the many keys on Sponge Bob's key chain. The door flies open and hits the door stopper, thankfully. "Wow this place is nice." Sponge Bob says in amazement.

"Ya. Not bad for $300 a month." one of the moving fish said in reply.

The living room was a decent size. It had a few outlets. The kitchen was small, but had cupboards everywhere. Off to the kitchen was a narrow hallway with three doors. One was a bedroom. The bedroom was quite small as well with the kitchen. Then next door lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was fairly small, but had a toilet, a sink that has a mirror above it which opens to be a medicine cabinet, and a shower. The final door in the hallway opens to be a closet with hanger pole with some hangers in it. Mr. Kent walks in the bedroom with SpongeBob. "Mr. Kent, this place is great!" says SpongeBob.

"Oh i know it is. So Mr. Squarepants, as with any apartment complex, there are some rules."

"Oh okay, lay them on me." SpongeBob says in reply.

"Well they are only 3 simple rules. One, no parties lat at night. It wakes up and disturbs other neighbors."

"Mhhm."

"Two, no vandalizing property."

"Of course Mr. Kent hahahah."

"Yes that's true SpongeBob hahahaha. And three, no pets allowed."

SpongeBob stumbles back in the small room. "What? Why?"

Mr. Kent sighs with stress in his voice. "Because on one of our yearly health inspections we had the health inspector come in as usual, and he looked in one of the apartment rooms I own. And in that room a fish owns a pet worm and there was worm feces on the living room floor. Of course that is a health hazard, he wanted to shut us down. But I talked him out of that. He let me go with a warning and banning pets in the apartment ."

SpongeBob is so stressed now, he has to sit down on the floor. "So what am I suppose to do with Gary then?" he said with anger.

"I don't know. It is not my problem." said Mr. Kent while walking out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

SpongeBob sighed. "I don't know to do with you Gary. I don't know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

After a long and stressful night of thinking of what to do, SpongeBob Squarepants woke up early on Sunday to do his daily bun count at the Krusty Krab. While he was getting ready, Gary was at his side helping him by getting his things. Gary slithers over to get his tie. "Thanks Gary." he said in reply. Then Gary goes over to get SpongeBob's shoes while he is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Gary drops SpongeBob's shoes out of his mouth, outside of the bathroom so he will stumble upon them. "Oh thanks Gary, again." SpongeBob says while tying his shoes on.

"Hey, I have an idea." says SpongeBob getting up. "You don't want to be stuck at the apartment by yourself all day, do you Gary?"

"Meow."

"Of course not!" he said in reply while walking into the living room. "Hey Gary, why don't you go into work with me today and see if Mr. Krabs will let me Keep you there for the day?"

"Meow!"

"That's great!". Now both friends walking and slithering out the door are excited with anticipation to see what the day has in store for them.


End file.
